Frozen 2 - an Alternate Universe
by SnakeBite94
Summary: Dakota just turned 20, and her life changes rapidly and all for the better. She is sent from her world, into the world of Frozen, and slowly make friends with Anna and Elsa. Quickly falling in love soon after, the sisters begin to fight over her. Who Will she Choose? Will her past come back to haunt her? Find out in this new AU of Frozen. (Elsa x OC x Anna)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Frozen - Your Story**

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

**Dakota's P.o.v.**

You wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, you quickly glance around, realizing that it was just a dream! Laying back down, you calm you breathing, slowly falling asleep again.

Maybe I should explain... you see, you had a terrible nightmare just now, one about your past. A past so traumatizing that even after all this time, you still get night terrors. If you will, allow me to start your story from the beginning. A time of terror, fear, and soon, realization that maybe, just maybe, you deserve better...

* * *

(*Beep, Beep, Beep*) You quickly jump awake and shut off your alarm before it wakes up the two bodies next to you, truly terrified of what they would do if they woke up and realized it was already 7AM... and you didn't have breakfast ready yet.

(*Groan*) You hear come from the blonde laying next to you. Quickly, you jump out of bed and make a beeline for the downstairs kitchen, and immediately start making breakfast and coffee. Suddenly, you hear the stairs start creaking as someone seems to be making their way downstairs and are absolutely terrified that you woke them up while running down the creaky stairs. Listening closely, you realize it has gone quiet, but your still afraid to face the entrance to the kitchen.

All of a sudden, arms wrap extremely tight around your waist, and you hear a quiet chuckle as a voice speaks up.

"Didn't think we would wake up from that alarm, did you? You know you're suppose to have breakfast ready by the time that alarm goes off, not after." says a feminine voice.

You look up from the eggs you were cooking and glance over your shoulder and see the blonde holding you, as the redhead watched the two of you.

"I... I..." you begin to say, only to be cut off as the redhead smirks at you and says, "I... I... you what? You want to be punished for your failure in the one simple task we ask of you?"

You quickly shake your head, of course you don't want to be punished. It usually meant being beaten or... well... you'd rather not think of what else they have you do right now.

The blonde leans close to your ear, "Well (name), it doesn't matter what you want." she says as she turns off the stove and forces you to face her. "It matters what we want," she motions to herself and the red head, "and you've been a very bad girl today." She finishes muttering as she grabs your hand and forces it onto the hot burner, grinning as you scream out in pain. Quickly, as she lets go, you yank your hand off the scolding burner.

"Now what do you say?" the red head asks with fake sweetness.

"Th...Thank yo... you Mistresses." you mutter as the blonde walks to the other woman. They quickly remind you to not leave the house as they grab their coats and head out the door.

The moment the door closes your running for the first aid kit, to sooth the burn and bandage your hand. As you head back to bed, crying, you crash on the bed and immediately start to think, *I wish I was out of here, far from here actually, and loved by someone, not controlled by maniacs. I wish I could just... Let it Go...*

* * *

So dear readers, what do you think at my first actual attempt at a story? I hope I didn't mess up too much as I currently do not have a beta reader. Anyway, working on Chapter Two now, it MIGHT be finished by the day after tomorrow... no promises!

Love you all! - Snakebite94

(P.s. I'm pretty sure ya'll know won't actually know who the red head and blonde are, but you might know who they look like... . lol, anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter Two: Suffering!)


	2. Chapter 2: Suffering

**Frozen - Your Story**

Chapter Two: Suffering

* * *

**Dakota's P.o.v.**

You hear a door slam shut as you jolt awake. *How long was I asleep?* you thought. Checking the time, you realize that it is only 2pm, and you quickly wonder if they came home early or someone was breaking in. You severely hope it's the latter because you haven't even started cleaning the house yet!

(*Creeeeeak*) You hear, startling you from your thoughts as someone makes their way up the stairs, forcing you to realize it was probably Samantha, the red head, as you frantically look for a place to hide, because from the shouting, you could tell she was extremely pissed off.

"(Name)! Where are you?!" You hear her yell as the doorknob was turning. You sit completely still, maybe in her rage she wouldn't notice you?

"There you are!" Samantha said with a wicked grin.

She strutted her way to you as you whimpered and tried to see if you could run behind the chair near her and make a break for it.

"Ah, ah, ah." She tutted as she quickly pulled you off the bed and towards her. Sam started to peal at your clothes as you were trying to get away from her. You glance around and somehow, she is able to get your jeans off as you grabbed a vase next to you on the nightstand. As you slam the vase onto her head, you hear a grunt as she falls to the floor. You run from the room, not sure if you knocked her out of just pissed her off further. Running down the stairs, you make a beeline for the front door, knowing that you could die out there, but knowing that it's probably better than being stuck in the house with Samantha and Elizabeth.

"(Name)! You better not leave this house or I'll make sure you regret it!" you hear Samantha yell from the top of the stairs. As you reached the front door, without even giving it a second thought, you threw the door open and sprinted outside and down the driveway. Not having any idea where you are, you turned left and just kept running, knowing Sam wasn't following yet because you could out run her with ease. As you turn down a dark alley way a few minutes later, you see something very odd... it was snowing next to the dumpster! It was the middle of winter, sure, but it never snowed where you were, let alone in only one spot!

Suddenly, you notice a glimmer in the snow, reaching out to touch it, you see your hand disappear! Yanking your hand back, you glance around, hoping that no one saw what just happened.

* * *

After messing with it, grinning, you suddenly feel a slight tug, then, next thing you know, your being sucked into the snow pile! Before you can even yell for help, your gone in the blink of an eye. The world is completely oblivious to what just happened.

As you slowly open your eyes, you realize, your surrounded by snow. You jump up, shivering, and looking around, you see that your in some kind of forest.

"He... Hello?" you ask as your jaw chatters.

For a moment you hear nothing, then suddenly, a piercing howl cuts through the forest. *Wolves,* you think, *As if this day couldn't get any worse!* Looking around, you notice a curved path of sorts, hoping it leads to civilization, you follow it.

After what seemed like hours, you see a town nearby, but it's unlike any town you've ever seen! Almost as if it's from a fairy tale, castle and all! As you make your way into the town, you pray to find warm clothes and to get out of this cold weather. You hear a gasp, and as you turn around, your vision suddenly goes blurry from the spin, and you see someone who looks a lot like Samantha, and start panicking as you see them rush over to you as you pass out from the freezing weather.

* * *

And here is chapter two! still very, very short, but, I'm doing all I can to lengthen the story, and don't worry, it's just getting started. Sorry for the crappy chapter though, I might have to go back and fix some things that I'm not noticing now, please review with comment and/or tips on how I can do better! please please please! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Two Sisters and a Castle

**Frozen - Your Story**

Chapter Three: Two Sisters and a Castle

* * *

**Third Person P.o.v.**

After having an argument with Elsa in the library, Anna stormed out and went to her room, stopping to say hi to the portrait of Joan the Arc of course, and threw her window open. Looking out beyond the castle grounds, she stares at the beautiful city below, and watches in wonder at the light flurry of snow as it covers the building tops, making it seem more majestic than usual.

Anna sighed, ever since Elsa came back home and removed the Eternal Winter, things have been different, but a good different. An example is that Elsa seemed to always have her door open to Anna, and always tried to make time to spend with her sister. However, Elsa seemed very closed off to day, and when Anna tried to see what was wrong, they both ended up having a major argument, and now she regrets asking, because she hates fighting with her sister. This is mainly because she never wants Elsa to lock herself away again.

Anna decided then and there to make it up to Elsa by going out to town to buy her chocolate, sure they had some in the castle, but Elsa might appreciate the extra mile Anna was willing to go. She quickly grabbed her green cloak and heads out of her room and down the hall, being a woman on a mission, even what seemed like a minor one, gave her purpose and she felt useful again, even if only for a little while.

* * *

Quickly making her way out of the gates and into the seemingly majestic city, she covered her head with her cloaks hood, that away no one would notice who she was. Anna walked though the semi empty city streets on her way to see her favorite place in town, the candy store. As she was about to enter the 'store of heaven' as she calls it. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a figure stumble around the corner slightly down the road. In a near state of shock at the woman's attire, or lack of, Anna started for a moment before noticing that the woman had a scolded hand, near blue tinted skin, and bloody feet. Anna quickly ran to the woman, fearing that she would die if she received no help. As she was running to the woman, she had seen her fall to the ground, obviously passed out, but from exhaustion, the cold, or the injuries, Anna had no clue.

"Help! Guards!" Anna yelled as she got to the woman, noticing her hand was worse than it originally looked. She heard multiple footsteps approaching as she lowered her hood.

"Princess Anna!" said one of the guards, "What happened?!"

"I don't know, I found her like this..." She said, motioning for them to pick the woman up. "Take her to the castle and send for the doctor immediately! I'll inform Queen Elsa of our new guest." She announced as she followed the guards back through the streets of the city. Now the city did not seem so majestic, knowing someone was injured pretty badly really worried her. Now all she has to do is talk Elsa into letting the woman stay until she was healed.

If only Anna knew the things of what were to come...

* * *

So, that's chapter three and my attempt at more descriptions of the surroundings, if all of you like it, I will continue the story, if not, well, im gonna continue it anyways, but I'd love ya'll to like it like I do :)

P.s. The chapters (I promise) will be longer from now on, but it will take longer between each post, I hope ya'll don' mind? :) Love you All!

-SnakeBite94


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up and an Icy Door

**Frozen - Your Story**

Chapter Four: Awake and Icy Doors

* * *

**Third Person P.o.v.**

"Elsa!" Anna frantically yells as she bursts into her sister's room. Glancing around the beautiful blue and white room, she sees her sister dead asleep in her chair, dangerously close to smacking her face on her desk of important papers. Anna quickly ran over and shook Elsa awake, nearly tripping over her own two feet in the process.

"Elsa! Elsa wake up!" Anna said in a frantic tone. Elsa lets loose an unladylike snort as she jerks awake.

"What is it Anna? Can't you see I'm working on important trading documents?" Elsa said, now sitting up strait and looking Anna in the eye, but Anna couldn't help smirking at her sister's appearance. (*Working... yeah right.*) she thought.

Her smirk quickly went away when she thought of the woman and quickly said "Elsa, I found a woman who was severely injured in the city! I had to bring her here to get help! She could have died out there!" she cried out.

"Okay." Elsa said calmly. "Show me this woman."

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V. **

You cuddle deep into the warm covers. (*Finally out of the cold!*) you think. You jerk up into a sitting position, praying that you were taken in by kind people, and that the travel into the town was not a dream. Glancing around, you notice that the room you were in was huge! Nothing like the house Samantha and Elizabeth own!

Footsteps can be heard outside of the door, and as the doorknob turns and the door opens, your eyes go wide in shock. It was Samantha and Elizabeth! Letting out a yelp as you dive to the other side of the bed and onto you knees in front of them, you start begging for forgiveness, promising to never run like that again... mainly because you did not want them to punish you.

As you were doing this while staring at the floor, the sisters were staring at you in shock. When you added 'their names' into the mix, Anna quickly speaks up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... wait. Who are Samantha and Elizabeth?"

You turn your gaze up to their faces and notice the surprise and worry in their eyes. Thinking that this was just another one of their tricks, you feel a burst of energy as you push past them and sprint for the door. Elsa reacts quicker, however, and freezes the door close.

As you reach the ornate door, you immediately started to tug at it before seeing the ice cover the outer edges. You jump back from the door in shock.

"Wha... what? How did you...?" you stutter as you turn to face who you still thought were Samantha and Elizabeth.

Anna gently reaches out to you and says, "My name is Anna, and this is my sister, Elsa."

You stare her down for a moment before glancing at this, 'Elsa', and noticing that her dress seemed to be made of ice, you figured that she was the one to freeze the only semi safe escape you had. Deciding to just go along with what you thought was a sick joke, you take Anna's hand and let her lead you to a chair near a window. You take a better look at your surroundings incase you needed to fight them off, but noticing that besides furniture, the room seemed bare.

"Hey," a gentle voice called you from your thoughts, "are you in any pain?" this, 'Anna' said.

You realized that your feet and right hand had bandages over them, fresh bandages. That, and they stung like hell! You let out a should cough, clearing your throat.

"Maybe just a little bit," you muttered, "but it does not bother me."

As you think back to all the scars on your body and how you got them, you feel a semi cold hand touch your shoulder.

"Don't worry, your safe here." (*Eliza? Elza? Wait, Elsa!*) said.

You actually started believing them, maybe it was because you were so desperate to believe that these kind people were not Samantha and Elizabeth.

"You should rest, we can talk more when you awake." Elsa said. "Come on Anna."

As they both go to leave the room, the ice around the ornate door melts and 'Anna' gives you a shy wave before motioning you to go to bed. As the door closed behind them, you dive back under the beautiful blue and green covers. Sighing, you decided to trust these two women, but just long enough for you to heal and find out where you are. You stare at the door to the huge room as you slowly begin to fall into a deep sleep...

* * *

AN-

So, what do ya'll think about their first meeting? I wanted Anna to be the kind one and Elsa to seem like she was cold, but in reality, she is just looking out for Anna and making sure she isn't hurt by anyone. Shout out to Froggie and Reko-Luna! You two inspired this chapter and while it's not as long as I'd like it to be, it's still longer than the others (I did want it to be over 1000 words, but this will be the last chapter that is going to be under at least 1300 words, and from now on, I'll keep putting as much detail about the surrounding as I possibly can!) If anyone can take a guess at what happens next, the closest person gets a hint on what I'm going to be having the "you" character doing a little bit later on in the story...

-SnakeBite94


	5. Just a quick Author's Note! Please Read!

This is just a quick AN to address some issues that have been brought to my attention via Reviews... First, I'm going to name the character from now on, due to seeing (name) all the time tends to really suck someone away from the story line.

Secondly, I'm not very good at spelling, so please please say if I misspell too much!

Third, I'll have a beta reader soon, so hopefully my spelling will clear up, and the story will hopefully get better as well.

Another quick thing before I go back to writing chapter five, if ya'll have any ideas on where the story should go, speak up! I'd love to hear ideas that could change the story for the better!

Truly have loved the reviews and I believe they will make me a better writer!

P.S. thought all of you should also know the name I'm giving the "reader" before I just throw it in there. The new name is officially... Dakota! three cheers for a random name generator to bring it up! (And yes, I did go back and change the names and will do so from now on!)

Love you all!

-SnakeBite94

P.S. Sorry for the long wait on the chapters! I'm kinda at a road block till my beta reader can fix my current chapter I'm working on and give me more ideas on where the story should go! But don't worry, i WILL update atleast twice by the end of next week! (may 24th at the very latest) Love you all!


End file.
